


日子是长长久久

by yimeng



Category: ALL昱
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yimeng/pseuds/yimeng





	日子是长长久久

ALL昱 涉及棋昱 佳昱 弘昱 星昱 剑昱 超昱的ALL昱不做人不科学黄文，大纲存在于聊天记录并且永远都不会发出来。  
以下正文  
张超的新媳妇  
龚子棋可以说是毫不费力的把他抱走甩到床上，他的丈夫张超被马佳和星元按着，他伸手勾着丈夫的手指，他们选好的婚纱被撩起来，下面的丝袜随着龚子棋漫不经心的一声口哨撕碎，接着他就被进入了，蛮横，粗暴，直接的掰着他的屁股进入他。他的丈夫看楞了，似乎想不到自己的妻子就这样被人进入，当着他的面。然后龚子棋动起腰来，粗俗下流的，卵蛋和他的臀肉撞击出声，他拉紧张超的手指，大腿却悄悄的并紧，让龚子棋的东西更加贴近他几下就被艹服帖的穴肉。龚子棋像骑一匹马一样用力的干他，抓着他称得上丰腴的臀肉揉捏，然后啪一声拍出响，一直闭着眼睛躲避丈夫视线的蔡程昱从嗓子里溢出一声喘息，他不敢再看自己的丈夫，只能侧着头任眼泪流到枕头里。  
马佳嘲笑着张超取的是个天生适合被人操的贱货，星元把张超的皮带抽出来把他背手绑在椅子上。蔡程昱往前爬了两步就被龚子棋掐着腰拽了回去，阴茎整个穿透他，他的嗓子发颤，像是蜜水从胸腔里溢出来。  
龚子棋射在他身子里，死死按着他，和旁边用他的手打手枪的马佳配合默契，让穴肉都没能推挤出精液就被另一个人塞满，他扬起头，再不能伪装，每一个喘息都透着快乐。星元掰着他的脸，站在他上方，在他脸上面撸，后面马佳像个打桩机，摆着他双腿分开跪在自己腿两侧，像个运动员，从腰到大腿都在发力，像是要把艹人这项运动发扬到运动会。星元抬脚踩着他被层层婚纱掩盖住的欲望，轻笑了下侧头，让黄子过来帮帮他。  
然后黄子弘凡就过来了，带着小狗般的快乐，撩开他的婚纱吸他的阴茎，舔他流水的马眼又扯下自己脖子上的领结，在阴茎根部系上。  
他被三根阴茎操控，脸上面的阴茎像逗弄牲口的胡萝卜，他伸着舌头接那些流下来的东西，后面的阴茎艹着他的穴道，把那些纠结的推拒的肉都艹成谄媚往里吸的样，最后一根，他自己的阴茎，被一个人随意玩弄，射不出来但是也硬的足够让人靠这个折磨他。  
黄子玩到他忍不住用大腿内侧的肉蹭他的脸，才探出来，让星元让个地，他和蔡程昱接吻，然后把手指顺着马佳的东西往里塞，等他们两个一起在他身体里动起来的时候，蔡程昱全身的汗已经把婚纱都湿透，蕾丝贴在他的身上，他无法呼吸般伸着点舌头呼吸，正好看见他的丈夫，被人绑在椅子上，没有腰带束缚的裤腰有点下滑，最中间鼓出来好大一块。  
他的丈夫，看着他被轮奸，硬了。  
他闭上眼任由方书剑用手指把他的舌头夹出来，然后把阴茎塞进去，就好像他的嗓子没有多金贵般戳弄，用手摸他突出的喉结，感受那里的上下移动，问他自己是不是戳到这里了。  
马佳射出来后还懒洋洋的赖在他身体里，黄子把他推倒在马佳怀里动的飞快，不顾方书剑的东西从他嘴里出来还发出啵的一声。  
黄子喜欢亲他，亲他被艹肿的唇，亲他发红的耳垂，胡乱的拉开他的婚纱拉链，去吸他硬起来的乳头。  
方书剑把黄子推到旁边点，用阴茎艹他另一面没被吸的乳，他仰头靠在马佳肩膀上，星元跪在他旁边，他侧过头，把那根逗弄他的阴茎含进去。  
最后都是射在他身体里，马佳就像个塞子一样存在于他体内，每个人都贴着马佳那根半硬的阴茎进去，哪怕他再一次完全硬起来星元也仿佛他身体里没有另一个人一样艹他。  
可是他还没射，他的丈夫也没有，马佳让他穿着那身乱七八糟的婚纱，含着自己的阴茎往他的丈夫爬，他怕爬的太快马佳的阴茎离开，他没有办法含住这些精，只能被马佳一下一下艹着往前，他累的枕在丈夫腿上，星元把张超的皮带解开，然后他的丈夫就按着他的头插他的嘴，马佳逗弄让他咬紧了，要不然多可惜。  
他丈夫艹他得时候他一滴精液也没露出来，所以张超可以艹他艹的更狠，脱了他婚纱让他扶着穿衣镜垫着脚尖被艹，让他转过身来玩他被咬的红肿的乳尖。  
“超，超，轻点，好痛。”他搂着丈夫的头，气都喘不匀，让他的丈夫怜悯他，换来的是他的丈夫解开他阴茎上的领结，然后扣着他的手到身后，更大力的吮吸，仿佛要把他整块乳都吸进去，他被他的丈夫一边艹着一边吸着乳射了出来，他满怀感激，在不应期掰开自己抖着的腿接受丈夫整根进入拔出的抽插。  
他得丈夫用手鞠着，接他穴口夹不住流出来的精液，然后喂到他嘴里给他解渴。  
他喝进去，用舌头舔丈夫的手掌心，张开嘴给丈夫看他喝的干干净净。  
第二天初为人妇，他应该适应伺候丈夫的日子，他穿着丈夫给他准备的围裙，只有一条围裙。  
刚睡醒的方儿走进来，问好一样自然的把手指插进他的穴口，问他有什么吃的，他刚刚从冰箱里取出一根黄瓜，方书剑用两根手指就分开他软烂的穴，掰了半根黄瓜插进去，然后他只能自己掰着屁股做出女主人的样招待这位客人。  
等他的丈夫起床，他已经把一盘葡萄，两根黄瓜，和切成手指粗的火腿喂给客人们了。  
张超睡眼朦胧的搂着他，亲他的脖子肩膀，揉他的穴和胸，然后把他身体里的圣女果扣出来喂给他。  
下午回来的张超特别生气，扯了他身上的围裙把他按在落地窗前，手指插进去顶到一直开着的跳蛋“你怎么这么骚？”  
他们昨天艹你你很爽吧，为什么今天早上还被他们艹？他得穴因为丈夫的话紧张的缩起来，然后张超骂了句脏话，把手指抽出来在阳光下让他看上面的水渍。  
他把屁股放在丈夫的腿上，张超掐着他还满是指印的屁股，掰开又合上，看他中间吐着水的穴，骂他骚骂他贱，然后抬手打他的屁股，让他计数，这十五下是他应得的。  
他在第五下就硬了起来，顶着丈夫的大腿，张超更加生气，从抽屉里拿出手拍，然后让他分开腿，自己掰开穴，第一下就落在穴口上，他叫了出来，哭着求丈夫的宽恕，可是他的丈夫扣着他的穴，用手指往里面摸，问他为什么水越来越多？他的穴口，大腿都被打的些微肿起来，有点痒，最后只能说因为我是个婊子。  
张超恶狠狠的说，哪怕是个婊子，在他家也得把穴给他夹紧了。一个红酒塞子被塞进来，他好像多了个小尾巴般开始收拾屋子做饭。  
晚上大家都回来了，张超还没等他把晚餐端到桌子上就压着他艹了上来，“新娶的你就这样？”旁边也不知道谁一边加入一边说，张超眯着眼睛看他“欠操。”  
蔡程昱耸耸肩膀，把胸前撒着的糖霜蹭到张超嘴上“这顿饭不好吗？”  
“顶级食材，最新鲜的口感，有什么不好。”身后的龚子棋搂着他的肩膀，把他身上剩余的糖霜舔干净。  
连续两天的性爱让他指尖酥麻，张超最后压着他只能流水的阴茎强迫他再次射出来的时候彻底掏空了他，他可能在无意识的流泪，发抖，身边的人都在怜惜的抚摸他，等他在他们的注视下平稳下来，他都不知道自己什么时候枕上佳哥的腿额头抵着他的腹部，他佳哥的阴茎就在他旁边，很好的释放过的样子，他舔冰淇淋一样用舌尖舔了口，马佳笑着骂了他下，把他撸起来响亮的亲了他下，然后是龚子棋，张超，他们让他靠在马佳怀里被亲吻，他一一扫过他们的阴茎，带着骄傲的想他把他的丈夫都伺候的很好。星元揉捏他的脖子，他快乐的滚到星元怀里，被黄子喂了些食物，星元让佳哥给他榨一杯橙汁，他皱着脸最后认了，有点酸，星元的亲吻缓解了这些。最后他昏昏欲睡，被星元抱去浴室，他腻在星元怀里，被他带点力道的按摩性爱后酸软的肌肉，清理身体里的精液，然后吹干头发彻底睡熟。  
第二天他会坐在星元腿上，让他挑选一副漂亮的乳钉装饰自己，星元可能会艹他可能会亲吻他。  
END

 

 

睡奸  
他喜欢旅游，喜欢爬山，可他也确实累到了，洗过澡以后就瘫在床上，在舒适的被子里安睡。  
黄子过来找他的时候他已经睡的很熟，黄子看他有趣把他被子掀开，摸摸他的肩膀，摸摸他的胸，星元来找他的时候黄子正掰开他的腿看他还闭缩的穴口。星元拍了下黄子的手让他把他的腿慢点放下来，然后摆弄几下，舔上他的穴，沉睡中全是放松的肌肉没有过多的阻碍，星元很容易探进去，等勾出他身子里的水之后就让让开地方，让黄子缓慢的插进去“轻一点，慢一点，慢慢艹他，不要给他刺激，让他睡一会。”黄子点点头，星元把枕头给他调整了下就出去了，告诉外面的人可以在他熟睡这段时间奸他，不要吵醒他。  
马佳进来的时候龚子棋和张超正在缓慢沉默的艹他，龚子棋看到马佳懒洋洋的挥手算打招呼，张超笑着跟他点点头，马佳示意他们继续，他坐在床位的沙发上观赏这场当事人可以安睡的性爱。龚子棋结束后就撤出去，他想抽根烟，然后吃点东西。张超更想再享受会蔡程昱的穴道，从他背后位换到前面，搂着蔡程昱把已经软下来的阴茎再塞回他的穴中，让蔡程昱一条腿搭在他腰间，马佳从他空出的地方挤进去，看张超也昏昏欲睡的样子，有点故意的蹭过张超的阴茎，他的小眼睛用力眨了眨，最后认命的再一次摆动起腰，射出来后被马佳拎走扔他自己的屋子里去睡。  
方书剑溜进去后星元也跟了进去，看着方书剑放弃给他一个口交把他唤醒，有点索然无味的匆匆睡过最后还是亲了口他的唇才离开。  
星元从背后搂着他插进来，堵住他流精的穴，梳理他的背让他陷入更沉的睡眠。  
他醒过来就感到一个沉甸甸的，火热的阴茎插在他身体里，带着快乐从胸中发出一声喟叹，然后扭着腰往后撞击，直到被星元按在床上抽插，他的穴肉服帖的吮吸，前面随着撞击拍在自己肚子上，然后痛痛快快的射出来，在不应期继续被星元插的流水，他全身都好像被浸在蜜罐里，黏糊糊难以行动，又甜蜜的无以复加。  
他推开房间门，看着那帮人在玩游戏或者吃早餐“你们是谁尿在里面了吗？为什么这么多？”他觉得自己像个无底的壶，被倒置，精液顺着他的大腿往下滴在地板上，慢慢形成一摊白色的湖。  
END


End file.
